


Concealment

by honeyhoney (xJadedGurlx)



Series: Trope Bingo Round 11 [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/honeyhoney
Summary: Jeremy tries to hide the bite marks his boyfriend gave him.





	Concealment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Bite Mark/Bruises" at Trope Bingo (Round 11).
> 
> Takes place sometime during season three (after Tyler becomes a hybrid), but ignores the Jeremy/Bonnie and Tyler/Caroline relationships.

Jeremy stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining his neck. “Fuck” he muttered to himself as he took in the sight of the bite marks. He knew he should have made Tyler give him some blood after the hybrid had fed on him. His boyfriend had been more than willing to do so, but he’d stupidly said no. He knew from past experience that vampire blood did not taste great and hadn’t been thinking about the fact that he would have puncture wounds his neck.

Heading back into his bedroom, he pulled on an oversized sweatshirt that he hoped would cover the marks. Not that he was so concerned with his appearance. But he and Tyler weren’t officially ‘out’ as a couple yet, and he didn’t need Elena and Alaric questioning him about who had bit him.

“You’re gonna be late for school” called out Elena from downstairs. “Hurry up.” With a roll of his eyes, Jeremy grabbed his book bag and descended the stairs two at a time. He entered the kitchen, looking to grab a cup of coffee before making his way to school.

Elena was in the kitchen as well, finishing up her breakfast of cereal. The Gilberts and their history teacher weren’t exactly known for being the best cooks, so cereal was something they ate often.

As Jeremy began to pour himself a drink, he noticed Elena staring at him. “Are you getting sick?” she asked him. “It’s over 70 degrees out and you’re wearing a sweatshirt.”

Jeremy shook his head. “No, I just felt like it” he said, trying to sound casual. Although now that she mentioned it, he was feeling overheated in the sweatshirt. He took a sip of his coffee, which of course didn’t help cool him off. “Come on, we’ve got to get to school” he said, hoping to change the subject.

Elena raised her eyebrows. “Now I know you must be sick” she said. “You’ve never wanted to go to school in your entire life.” She walked towards her brother and moved to place a hand on his forehead. Jeremy pushed her away, but as he did so, the too-big sweatshirt slid down his neck.

His sister gasped and Jeremy quickly moved to adjust the sweatshirt back over the bites. “What happened?” she cried. “Who attacked you?” It was obvious she assumed someone had hurt him. He would have probably assumed the same if he saw bite marks on her neck.

“It's nothing” he said, trying to remain calm. “I just cut myself shaving.”

It was Elena’s turn to shake her head. “Bullshit” she said. “I’ve been dating a vampire for over a year, Jeremy. I know what bite marks look like.”

Jeremy sighed. “If you must know, they’re from Tyler” he said, not able to look his sister in the eyes.

Elena’s eyes widened. “Tyler did this to you?” she asked. He could tell she was getting angry now. “I know he’s sired to Klaus, but I never actually thought he’d hurt you.”

“It's not like that!” said Jeremy, quick to defend his boyfriend. “I  _ let  _ him bite me.”

Elena stared at him for a moment, slowly processing what he was saying. “Why would you do that?” she asked him.

“Because he’s my boyfriend” Jeremy said quietly. Then, getting up his courage, he spoke louder. “We’ve been together for a while now.” The two had become a couple shortly after Tyler became a werewolf, but Jeremy hadn’t wanted to push his boyfriend into coming out. Not when they were both already going through so much.

Jeremy could see comprehension forming on his sister’s face. After a moment, she smiled. “That’s great, Jer.”

“Really?” he asked in disbelief.

“Really! I’m happy you found somebody who cares about you, even if I’m not thrilled to know he’s been feeding on you.”

“Please don’t tell anybody” he said. “I don’t want to rush Tyler into anything he’s not ready for.” His boyfriend had been through so many changes in the past year, and being outed by Elena would just be the icing on the cake.

“No, of course not!” said Elena quickly. “You guys figure this out on your own time.”

Jeremy felt a smile come to his face. “Thanks a lot, Elena. It’s been hard keeping this a secret from everyone.” Now that he knew he had his sister on his side, he felt a lot happier.

“Just do me one favor” said Elena, placing her empty cereal bowl in the kitchen sink.

“What?” he asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Take off that ridiculous sweatshirt. If there’s one thing I know, it’s that the best way to hide bite marks is with concealer. I’ll lend you some until you can get your own.”

At that, Jeremy laughed and took off the sweatshirt.


End file.
